


Times You Encouraged Me

by Ainyasuki



Series: Forms [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bottom Stephen Strange, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, FrostStrange, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki has shapeshifting problems, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Esteem Issues, Shapeshifting, Soft Loki (Marvel), Strangefrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki
Summary: He felt iffy, but not because of the outfit. It was because of his Jotunn form.He hasn't looked at himself in the mirror in this form in a long time. It feels odd and...uncomfortable.(This is just Stephen helping his Jotunn Loki love himself. 😚)This is a sequel to 'No Matter What Form You're In, You're Still Beautiful'.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Forms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856062
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Times You Encouraged Me

Loki twisted and turns his body to view the different angles of the outfit his lover had given him. He felt iffy, but not because of the outfit. It was because of his Jotunn form. 

He hasn't looked at himself in the mirror in this form in a long time. It feels odd and...uncomfortable.

He's always been uncomfortable in his own skin, let alone his own Jotun. species. Then, it happens. 

When Stephen checks up on him, he doesn't find his Jotunn. Instead, he finds a medium-sized brown dog with green eyes in the room, with its back sadly hunched over. 

There's a pile of ripped clothes sitting next him, but the dog turns its head away from it in shame. The mirror is faced the other way instead of towards him.

"Loki..." Stephen says sadly, as he goes over to comfort the dog. 

"S-sorry." The dog mumbles. 

"Don't be," Stephen says. He knows that this wasn't easy for Loki, so he didn't want to dwell on it so much. 

The sorcerer scooped the dog up and placed him on the bed, and went to go get Loki his favorite tea. 

While he was gone, his cloak layed itself ontop of Loki, acting like a blanket. They 

"I'm sorry, I should have known th-"

"No, it's not your fault." Loki interrupts him. I should be sorry for making you think that you should apologize over the problems that I have, Loki thought.

"I didn't want to change to that form, to be honest," Loki confesses. "But it just happens when I look at myself. I switch to a random form just to get away from myself. At first, it was only me doing the shifting, but then it grew out of control when I became upset."

Stephen gives a sad look, which makes Loki feel guilty. 

But then Stephen asked, "normally, are you able to change back when it happens?"

"No," Loki replies. "I'm surprised that I was able to now, though." The Jotunn stared at his blue hands. His hands were cold. 

Stephen placed a warm hand ontop of Loki's cold ones. "I'll help you to see how wonderful you look, Loki." Loki hears the promise in his voice, but is still unsure about it.

Before they both fall asleep, Stephen smiles at him, wanting the last thing to see before he slumbers is his lover, as if the small memory of his face would turn into a pleasant dream.

But Loki didn't sleep that night, though. He had too many things on his mind, that would probably turn into nightmares if he were to sleep.

He didn't bother the peaceful, sleeping sorcerer, though. For some reason, seeing his face made him feel a little bit a peace...

-

They began to work on Loki's shapeshifting problem and reduce Loki's insecurities. 

Loki honestly felt bad for Stephen, believing that it's his own fault that the sorcerer is cutting his own time short to help him. 

Sometimes, Stephen would find Loki  
shifting uncontrollably into random animals for no reason, resulting in the sorcerer willing to stay with him in case he needed anything.

Other times, when Loki recluentaly made his skin turn blue, he only heard Stephen telling him on how beautiful he was. But Stephen doesn't always need to speak to show how much he admires Loki's Jotunn form. Or to show Loki that he doesn't need to be ashamed.

Stephen grabs Loki's hand and raises it to his face and cups his own cheek. The Jotunn knows that his hand is cold, which goes for every inch of his skin, but for some reason, Stephen doesn't pull away. He didn't even flinch. He just...embraced the touch as if it was warm and comforting, while Loki didn't recall considering himself soothing at all.

For some reason, the urge to shift slowly faded away when he felt Stephen's presence, and saw how the sorcerer found comfort by touching him. Loki stared, surprised.

Stephen notices this and lowers his hand, "what's wrong?"

"I...don't feel it anymore. The urge to shift," Loki tells him. 

"What, how come?"

"I'm not sure..." Loki says. Is it because of feeling you, perhaps?

When Loki thought more of the sorcerer, he felt the urge to shapeshift into something other than himself slip away, especially whenever the feeling of sadness or insecurity burned inside of him.

Stephen is always willing to always accept the way he was, even with how difficult his insecurities became, however. That too, encouraged him to stay in his Jotunn form a little more than often.

However, Loki was worried about how he would handle Stephen in this form. His hands and whole body was cold, and he couldn't bare at the thought of even handling Stephen, no matter how gentle he thought he could be.

Sometimes, he would even refrain from even touching Stephen, slightly pushing the sorcerer away, feeling bad when a look of disappointment showed on his face.

But the sorcerer refused to have any of it; when he noticed how much Loki stared desperately at him, but never dared to touch him. 

Stephen approached Loki, but frowned when the Jotunn stepped back a little. The sorcerer knew what was going on with him, how he was afraid of what he was capable of. Or what he thought he was capable of.

"I don't want you to be so distant from me, Loki," Stephen said sadly. "Acting like you're not allowed to touch me..."

Loki refuses to look him in the eye, believing that he doesn't deserve to feel the slightest of relief or warmth for making Stephen feel like this. "I'm afraid of touching you. I don't trust myself when it comes to touching you in this form-" 

"You may not trust yourself, but I trust you." Stephen says. Loki can hear the truth in his voice, but says nothing in return. "And we already acknowledged that you can't hurt me."

The sorcerer reaches out to grab Loki's hands, and intertwines his fingers with his. "In fact, I even trust you to take me right now," he says seductively. 

Loki shivered in uncertainty. Can he really do this? 

"Are you saying you still want this even with me like this?" Loki challenged, despite slight panic in his voice. 

Stephen untangles his fingers with Loki's and places his hands on Loki's shoulders as a taunt. "No, not at all." 

Loki is easily aware of what he's doing, and sighs when Stephen's hands reach his neck and slowly, teasingly slide down his clothed body. Stephen knows Loki can't resist when he touches him like that...

The sorcerer runs a hand down his horns, and touches them as if they were fragile, which made Loki's heart tingle at such tenderness.

His hands then run a hand through Loki's silky, black hair, knowing how much Loki takes comfort and a little pleasure when caressed. The Jotunn leaned into his touch, but hestitated to touch Stephen's wrist to encourage him even further.

"Please," Stephen begs while his hands reach his back and his nails lightly bite down onto his back, which he knows that Loki loves. "Take me."

Then, Loki looks at him, and Stephen could have sworn that he saw a flash of both arousal and more confidence in his red eyes.

Loki leans in and kisses him, and notices how Stephen immediately gives in, giving him the dominance that he always had. 

Stephen never stops touching him, his hands roaming all over his body, even as the coldness from Loki's skin lingers on his fingers.

He talks to him throughout the whole night, encouraging him, rather if it was telling him how beautiful he was, telling him how much he loved him, or assuring him that he's doing just fine.

The intimacy is what drove Loki to tears by the end, and usually when he's on the verge of crying, he shifts. But for now, for the first time, he stays in his Jotunn form while making love to him, because the reason why was withering in pleasure below him, enjoying his touches.

In fact, Loki made love to him until they were both panting for air, laying ontop of him, breathless. When Stephen embraced him, he heard sharp, fast gasps above him. 

"I don't want to live without you," Loki sobbed quietly, both from the intimacy and the failure of not realizing that Stephen cares about him past the limits.

The sorcerer pats and brushes Loki's hair with his fingers. "You won't have to, Loki."

-

The Jotunn felt more confident in his skin than ever, and embraces the sorcerer more than often. Loki feels like he finally found something that was missing, which was himself.

His shapeshifting became less and less of a problem, but he remains in his Jotunn form for the time being, both because of accepting himself, and one word that Stephen still describes him with everyday:

Beautiful.


End file.
